


Plan for Success

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [206]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiple smaller, manageable goals that ultimately lead to the finish line is the best possible scenario for success.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan for Success

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 6 August 2016  
> Word Count: 226  
> Written for: Katiepult  
> Prompt: seed  
> Summary: Multiple smaller, manageable goals that ultimately lead to the finish line is the best possible scenario for success.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, set nebulously after the events of episode 01x06 "Temptress." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: It's always fun to write for Veronica, even when it's a sad kind of story. We really just didn't get enough of her in canon, especially because she was one of my favorites and had so much potential.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Start small. That's the rule, isn't it? Don't expect a lot of progress immediately, but don't give up on the whole process either. Any goal you can come up with will only succeed if you have a concrete game plan to get from Point A to Point Z. If you don't have that, or you choose to fly by the seat of your pants, you'll likely fail. Multiple smaller, manageable goals that ultimately lead to the finish line is the best possible scenario for success.

Plant the seed. Water it regularly. Weed around the tender shoot. Prop up the plant if necessary for stability until it can stay upright on its own. And plan to continue the watering and weeding until the plant dies naturally.

She remembers her mother teaching her this same ideology when she was little and needed to work on school projects and even homework. 

Every single obstacle and goal in her life has been broken down in this manner. Well, perhaps not _every_ one of them, because she can recall several spectacular failures because she didn't follow the rules. She first truly felt the flush of success with her pea plant in third grade. It convinced her that her mother's advice was sounder than she thought.

Maybe that's why this assignment with Amani Golkar is blowing up in her face so spectacularly…


End file.
